vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Osiris
Osiris (奥西里斯, Àoxī lǐsī) is a Egyptian God. Appearance Osiris is a young man shown with white hair tied back into a plaited ponytail and purple eyes. In the past he is shown wearing lighter attire in contrast to Xi Tai's darker choice of colours. In the present he was portrayed in dark clothes. He also had long pointy ears like Isis currently has and Xi Tai had in his previous life. In the present he is seen with earrings that bare crosses on them. In contrast to Xi Tai's sombre expression, Osiris is seen with a more light hearted expression on his face. Personality According to Isis, Gods are beyond the concept of morals that mortals value. This means he also would not know the true meaning of "good" and "evil". His emotions are like-wise void of the true feeling of joy and sorrow, like those feelings felt of mortals. One such example is seen with the way he picks his alliances as he manipulates all sides of the conflict within Vampire Sphere. Osiris is shown to support the Sabbat over the Camarilla, despite the Sabbat being considered a threat to mankind while the Camarilla are more content to live with humans as a much minor threat. He unleashes Fan Le Lao's restraints to gain power for his own means while making Ge Chen's life more difficult. He was also seen to be attempting to get the neutral clans to form a common goal and hindering the Demon Hunter's Organisation in their fight against Vampires yet supporting them at the same time. As a result, his motives are unclear within the storyline. Since he is a god he demands respects and makes sure that it is paid to him. When Fan Le Lao attacks him not knowing his identity he makes him suffer sharp pain in order to remind him of his place and the attitude he should have in front of his superior. Abilities Osiris was the only one ever to defeat Xi Tai. He created the Forbidden Sphere and cursed it to seal away his powers. Just a fragment of his power is enough to alter reality. They can do things such as change the size of insects from tiny to huge or turn an entire village into slaves led by a single child. Osiris also breaks the seal on the child Fan Le Lao that was place on his by his father when the Demon Hunter's Organisation killed him which was preventing him from using his powers. He also transfers the Nie JI Lian Xue Bisai which can only be mastered by Fan Le Lao when he draws support from Zhao Yan's blood. Xi Tai also recognizes it when Fan Le Lao uses it against him. He is later seen easily besting Fan Le Lao in a battle, with note that that beside his own power he already had 2/5 of Xi Tai's own power and a Shard of Osiris's own power. During their battle he was seen to disappear and use other holy powers to fight with. He produced ice or crystal like walls to fight with or use it to defend himself and was able to dismiss the Vampire's familiars. Osiris had given up 3 of his Shards to the Assamite leader - Fan Le Lao speculates that he probably has a special restriction on him like Xi Tai, making him unable to absorb his own power. He also offers Zhao Yan a chance to consider leaving the Sabbat by offering her more power then the Sabbat can give her. As a fighter he is nimble and fast, his style leaning more on evading than straight on attack. He can attack with sharp icelike shards in the air. His weapon of choice is a scythe. History Past thumb|right|The two Gods fight Osiris defeated Xi Tai and banished his power into the Forbidden Sphere. He then did everything he could think of to prevent him or anyone else from recovering that power. Chapter 30 His efforts worked as Xi Tai eventually gave up trying to recover his power and disappeared. Chapter 29 Over time, Osiris fragments his own power into 14 parts and that were spread across the world. Should Xi Tai ever awaken his power, so will Osiris' own power awaken. Meeting with Fan Le Lao Centuries later, Osiris finds a child named Fan Le Lao, who had been forced into poverty after his father is killed. Osiris gives Fan Le Lao the chance to break free from the seal on his powers his father placed on him, in exchange for his services to him years later. When Fan Le Lao agrees he tranfers the Nie JI Lian Xue Bisai to him.Chapter 36 Osiris was also suspected to be behind the creation of Isis' clones Xi Yan, Zhao Yan and Yue Jian, though only intended there to be two.Chapter 95 The awakening of the Fragments With the events of the Forbidden Sphere and Xi Tai's power gathered by Fan Le Lao and Xi Tai himself, Osiris' 14 fragments began to awaken. The search for his fragments begins and both Sabbat and Camarilla start their leads into finding them. Chapter 79 One month later after the events of Forbidden Sphere, the first fragment was held by a child claiming the title of the Ruler of the Night was recovered by the Sabbat. The second was held by the Queen of a mutant hive of insects nd was claimed shortly aftewards by the Camarilla. Chapter 82 One shard was in the body of Ji Xiu. Chapter 94 He appears before the Assamite leader and his sister Dora. He makes a deal with them to hand over 3 of his shards in exchange for their services. He notes that Ge Chen has sucked the blood containing Mei Yue Yin and all they need is the power to kill him and a reason for it. The 3 Shards provide the leader with the power to defeat Ge Chen and the second involves them simply making him part of their clan. Chapter 94 The Auction Osiris himself reveals himself to Fan Le Lao during the time he is searching for the Fragment of his power held by the Giovanni Clan. Chapter 92 He disciplines Fan Le Lao and tells him he made a promise years ago he cannot break it and reminds him that when the time comes he must abide to their deal they made years ago. Chapter 95 thumb|right|Osiris departs from the scene He later appears before Zhao Yan when she is done with talking with the Giovanni Clan leader, trying to burgain over dealing with him. He appears in the backroom, avoiding the Giovani leader and leaves Fan Le Lao with her. He then departs, though tells her she shouldn't associate herself with the Sabbat and that he can offer her more power then they can. Chapter 96 He arrives to the auction when the array is about to be activated. Fan Le Lao states that he won't deal with the Giovanni personally, and he will leave it up to Osiris. Osiris threathens him that he will beat him up again next time if doesn't start to use honorifics before his name. He then smile casually and asks the Giovanni leader if he had his fun.Chapter 99 Trivia *In Vampire: the Masquerade , Osiris was the husband and brother of Isis, much of his storyline is borrowed from his source material and adapted for the series. Gallery Osirisshard.png|One of the shards of Osiris Osirispast.png|Xi Tai's memory of Osiris from the past 3gods.png|Xi Tai, Isis and Osiris References Category:Deity Category:Male